Mademma
The conflict of Emma and Maddie started in Discovery. Maddie sees Emma as a threat to her. Emma is extremely close with Daniel and Maddie is jealous of the two. Maddie will do anything to break them up. It is also the main conflict in the show. ''Click here to see the Mademma/Gallery'' Mademma moments Season 1 Discovery * Emma bumps into Maddie and drops her smoothie. * Maddie gets jealous of Emma and Daniel. * Maddie created a storm in the hallway. (Which was triggered my emotions and feeling) Hexoren Squared *They once again fight over the book. *Maddie says they can't be friends, because she believes Emma 'stole' her boyfriend and wants to steal her powers. *They both get scared when the Hexoren starts multiplying after water spills on it and they fly around the room. *Maddie says she can't have any, saying they belong to her, still believing she is the Chosen One. *Maddie still believes Emma is trying to steal her powers, and stops her from leaving. *Maddie tells Emma how she 'knows' she is the Chosen One, and the Principal gets mad. *Maddie agrees with the Principal that Emma needs to 'get out of their way. *Maddie tries to stop the Principal from vaporizing Emma. *Maddie feels guilty and cries, thinking Emma is turned into dust. The Chosen One * Maddie and Emma hide together. * Maddie grabs on to Emma when she's scared. * Emma grabs Maddie to tell her the principal is playing her. * Maddie stops the principal from disitagrating Emma. * Maddie cries when she thinks Emma is dead. *Emma convinces Maddie to help her defeat the principal. Season 2 Love Pie Redux *Maddie and Usula are invited to Emma's house. *Maddie threatened Emma to not tell anyone she was here, and Emma asks why would she. *They both said, "No, you're not" simultaneously after Fransico said he and Ursula are in love. *They look terrified when Francisco says they're gettting married and when Ursula says they're going to be sisters. Powers by Proxy *They agree to work together to find out how the Ursula and Fransico sudden engagement happened and stop it. *Their plan to end their parents' engagement failed. The Fool Moon *Emma texted Maddie telling her a love pie is the cause of their parents' engagement. *Emma tells Maddie that they broke the spell with home remedies, not wanting her to know her powers are back. *Maddie thanks her for not being her sister and leaves. The No-Sleep Sleepover *They both say each others' name menacingly. *Maddie creates a fake thunderstorm to try and get Emma to use her powers. *They, along with Andi and Sophie, play charades. *Emma tells Maddie she and Sophie are cheating. *When Andi suggests they do anything else, Maddie says its makeover time, and says if ''someone ''would magically make their makeups kits disappear, they couldn't do makeovers, trying to trigger Emma. *They both come into the living room when they hear screaming, and scream when Daniel tells them something has Diego's leg. *Maddie holds on to Maddie's leg, afarid she'll be left alone. *Maddie busts Emma who confesses she has her powers back. *Maddie goes and hides in her mom's titanium closet instead of helping Emma and the others defeat the creature. *Maddie believes Emma has her powers, and demands she give them back. *Emma threatens Maddie, by telling her she has powers , so she shouldn't mess with her. *Maddie is shocked and asked what's gotten into her. *Emma says whatever it is, she's not backing down. The Emma Squad *Maddie asked Bad Emma for help with her spells, thinking it was the real Emma. Missminion *Madde confronts Emma when she enters the bathroom about making fun of her powers at the Seven, thought it was really her clone. *Maddie threatens Emma and says she's lucky her powers are off, or she'd be a goldfish. *Emma apologizes, and offers to help her for real, and Maddie asks how. *Emma suggest they hold hands while casting a spell, which worked. *Maddie tries to turn Emma into a ferret, but she runs away, and Maddie chases after her. Emma Wants a Cracker Stormageddon *Maddie defends Emma for the first time. Emma vs. Emma Season 3 Beachside 7 Spider No More El Cristal de Caballero (episode) Similarities *Their both witches. *Their both females. *They both attend Iridium High. Differences *Maddie has blond hair while Emma has brown. *Maddie cares about fashion more then Emma. Trivia * Both are witches. * Both like Daniel (or for Maddie, used to). * Maddie sees Emma as a boyfriend stealer. * Maddie has cast two spells on Emma. * Conflict started in Discovery. * Maddie try's to break Emma and Daniel up throughout Season 1. * Maddie defends Emma in Stormageddon. * Maddie seems to respect Emma more since she's been dating Diego Rueda. * Their both females. Quotes When Maddie and her mother visit Emma and her dad to welcome them to the neighborhood... After Emma levitated Maddie's smoothie and then dropped it... Emma Or Maddie Emma Maddie Both Category:Conflicts Category:F/F Category:Pairings Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Shipping Category:Friendships Category:Girls Category:Girl Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Main Pairings Category:Witches Category:Magic realm